How i became a trainer
by Sea-of-calm
Summary: Marina is atrainer who entered a contest where she must write how she became a trainer. Join her as she tells you about her journey! Pokemon battles, adventures and a mean blue tailed prankster pikachu await you!


**Hey guys, this is my first fic on this account (I already have 4 fics on my other account but the identity of my other account is a secret) Here you will be able to read the adventures of a young girl traveling through Johto. Yes I know what you are thinking "Oh no another extremely clichéd new story trainer****" well this story will have no resemblance to the actual show… It is tottaly new. Before you read some of you might have read a very similar story written by another author, let me say that I didn't steal this story because the other author is my other account. I posted the story for a very short time on that account until I decided to delete it (if you don't believe me pm the author and she/I will tell you): now go read before I confuse you some more than I already did….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon but I do own the main character and all of the pokemon that will appear as the fic progresses**

**---------------------------------**

**How I became a trainer**** by Sea-of-calm**

**Chapter 1**

**A journey begins**

**-------------------------------**

A young girl was walking through Saffron city along with her blue-tailed Raichu. She was reading the ads stuck to the walls. They all seemed to be announcements of the pokemon mart nearby so she wasn't very interested but one caught her attention.

**Are you a trainer? Enter our contest!! All you have to do is write about how you became a trainer and the adventures you've had!! The first prize will be a one month trip to paradise island**** and 10 000 000 pokedollars!! Enter now!!**

"This seems interesting" she said as she read the ad "What do you think Thunder?" she asked her Raichu. The pokemon nodded its head and smiled at her.

"Well, let's go then!" she exclaimed as she entered a nearby library and sat down. She grabbed a note book from her back pack and started writing

"It all started the 23rd of june…"

-------------------------------------------------------

A young girl was sitting down on a chair. She had long brown hair, greenish eyes, and a purple bandanna. She was looking at the floor, a big frown on her face. She looked ten years old, give or take. Besides her an older woman with brown hair and blue eyes was looking at her quite annoyed.

"I'm not going" said the young girl in a firm voice

"You have to go!" responded the older woman in an annoyed tone

"I'm not going!" repeated the girl

"Then you won't become a trainer" said the older woman

"But why can't I start in the Hoen region? Why do I have to start here in Kanto?!" asked the girl

"Because it the best region for starting trainers" responded a male's voice. The young girl looked at the man. He had brown hair and a beard.

"But professor birch" whined the girl

"Marina! Listen to professor birch!" scolded the older woman

"Marina, I already talked to my friend professor Oak. Don't you want to become a trainer?" he asked. The girl looked at him sternly but her expression eventually softened up.

"Fine" she said plainly. She got up and hugged the older woman.

"Bye mom" she said

"Bye sweetie"

"Bye prof. Birch" Said Marina shaking his hand. She sighed and started walking towards pallet town. She grabbed a map and started following it until she arrived to a huge house. She was about to start climbing the steps when she heard something running. She turned around and saw a pikachu looking at her.

"Pika-pika?" the small pokemon sat down and Marina saw that the tip of its tail was blue.

"Wow! A blue tailed pikachu!" she exclaimed_"I want to pet it!"_ she started walking slowly towards the pikachu. When she was few feet away from it, she sat down and extended her hand.

"Come here cutie!" she said moving her hand. The pikachu looked at her curiously but got up and started walking slowly towards her.

"That's it, come here! I just want to pet you, I don't want to harm you" she said calmly. The pikachu was very near to her hand when it suddenly smiled mischievously. It jumped to her head and grabbed her bandanna and jumped to the floor behind her. Marina turned around and saw that it was looking at her with her bandanna in its mouth. The pokemon started giggling.

"Ha ha very funny! Now give me my bandanna please" she said stretching her hand. The pikachu shook its head and started running away. Marina got up and started chasing after it.

"Give it back!!!" she screamed at it. The pikachu shook its head and started running faster but suddenly tripped with a rock. Marina walked over to him and looked at it on the floor.

"Now I'm going to grab my bandanna" she said as she started reaching down. The pikachu suddenly started glowing.

"pikaaaCHU!" it said as it thunder shocked Marina. Marina, who was half fried, looked at the pikachu who started laughing at her. It then got up and ran to the forest nearby.

"Darn you, you pikachu!!! I don't care if you took my bandanna!! Darn you!!" she screamed. She then started walking up the stairs of professor Oak's lab.

"Stupid pikachu" she muttered as she knocked at the door. A few moments later the door was opened to reveal an old man in a lab coat.

"You must be Marina!" he exclaimed

"And you must be professor Oak! Right?" she asked. The old man smiled and nodded. He then led her into his lab and into a room.

"So Marina what pokemon do you want?" he asked grabbing three pokeballs on his desk.

"Well, what pokemon's do you have?" she asked

"We have a charmander, a bulbasaur and a squirtle." He replied

"But what about the trainer's from here?" she asked

"They left yesterday. They took three other pokemon, and Ash had to take another one" he said

"Ash?"

"He's a trainer from pallet. He just started out yesterday but since he got here late I didn't give him one of the starter pokemon"

"What did you give him then?"

"A pikachu" he replied. Marina made a disgusted face.

"I see you don't like pikachu's much"

"No, especially one" she replied as an image of the blue tailed pikachu ran through her mind.

"So, which will you choose?" he asked.

"Hmm… I'll take…the…the squirtle!!" she exclaimed

"Great choice! Here's your squirtle" he said handing her the pokeball "and here are 5 pokeballs and your pokedex" Marina grabbed her pokedex and opened it.

"I am Dexter. I am a pokedex programmed by professor Oak for pokemon trainer Marina from Vendaturf town in the hoen region" said the pokedex.

"Thank you professor!" exclaimed Marina.

"You're welcome! Now go on, off to your adventure" he said opening the door. Marina smiled at him and left. She walked down the stairs and grabbed her pokeball.

"Come on out squirtle!" a blue turtle like pokemon appeared from the pokeball and looked curiously at the girl.

"Hi! I'm your new trainer!" said Marina. The pokemon smiled at her and nodded its head.

"I hope you and me can be good friends!" the pokemon nodded and walked over to her and smiled. Marina smiled back. She then got out a pen from her back pack and grabbed squirtle's pokeball.

"I'm going to put your name on the pokeball. Let's see, squirtle" she was about to start writing when she felt something tug her jeans. She looked down and saw Squirtle shaking its head.

"You don't like your name?" she asked and the pokemon nodded "so you want a nickname?" the pokemon nodded once again.

"Okay then but it has to be original… hmm…how about… AquaShell?" the pokemon nodded vigorously making her giggle.

"Okay then, Aquashell it is" she said as she started writing the name on the pokeball.

"Well Aquashell, to viridian town it is!" she said as she started walking towards the path to Viridian town.

**To be continued**

**There was the first chapter so review!!! Review or I shall see to it something evil happens to you!!**

**See you later underlings…**

**p.s. I have a little contest. I might seem impossible but whoever guesses my other accounts he or she will be able to get preview of one of the story's I am writing for three chapter! For more clues go read my profile**


End file.
